


Hands

by NightOfTheLand



Series: OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying During Sex, Fisting, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves John's hand and fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Fingering

John's fingers were long and slender and slightly calloused at the tips of his left hand from playing the guitar. He made incredible things happen with his fingers, with his hands. He made art, and music, and people better. His hands were the hands of a healer and a giver and they were amazingly talented. 

It was almost nearly the first thing Alex hand noticed about John, his hands and the way he was so expressive with them, flying around in wide gesture as when he got excited about something. Gentle as they stroked Alex’s hair or as they examined a patient. Strong and sure when they held a paintbrush or played the guitar. Heaven when they were against Alex’s skin. 

Alex was in love with John’s hands, and he wanted those hands all over him, in him, and he figured tonight was as good as any. John was going to be home at his normal time from the ER so Alex had hurried home from worked after his last meeting, stunning everyone in the office. He wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with tonight. 

He set a new bottle of lube on the bedside table, laid a towel out on the duvet, a pair of gloves from their well stocked first aid kit, and skipped off to the bathroom to make his own preparations. If he didn't want it as bad as he did, if he didn't want John the way he did, he would not be doing this. But here he was. 

The front door closed with a rattle, Alex just having finished showering to clean himself up. John’s voice floated through the house, “Alex?” 

He spread himself on the towel, completely naked, smiling at his boyfriend as John walked through the door. John froze, halfway with his shirt off, amazing hazel eyes fixed on Alex. 

“Um, babe?” John asked, a little frown pinching his eyebrows together as he surveyed the room, the lube the gloves. 

“I know we didn't really talk more about this, and that it was sort of in passing things, but I really want to try.” Alex spat out in a rush, feeling a flush starting the spread across his cheeks and down his neck. 

John’s eyes went dark, he licked his lip before pulling his shirt completely over his head. Alex couldn't help but sigh a little at the sight of his boyfriend. He was Adonis. A Greek God in the form of a man. His body perfectly sculpted and smooth, partially hairless, and Alex loved it. But his eyes were fixed on those fingers as they undid the belt, pulling it from his pants, before popping the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. Those fingers that would soon be inside him. A little shudder went through Alex at the thought. 

It didn't take John long to crawl up the bed to lean over Alex, their lips meeting in a lust filled frenzy, long fingers tangling in Alex’s hair, pulling slightly, ripping a moan from Alex’s lips. Kisses were trailed down his chest, stopping to lap and bite at sensitive nipples, before moving down to his already straining cock. Hot breath ghosted over the tip of his cock, a sweet kiss pressed to the head, and Alex gave a broken moan as John ran his tongue down the slit smirking up at him as he pulled away. 

Eyes were dark as he appraised him, the green almost completely obscured by blown pupils. Alex was already panting, and John had barely touched him. “You sure you want this, baby?” John’s voice was soft, as he ran a hand down Alex’s side watching him as he shivered. 

“More than anything,” Alex breathed back, smiling widely at his boyfriend, “I’ve dreamed about this, your fingers, your hand inside me, God, John, please.” 

John’s eyes went darker, if that was possible, before he pushed himself away to grab the lube and rubber glove. His movements were efficient and careful as he snapped the glove on, and helped Alex arrange himself on all four, ass in the air. There was silence in the room as Alex breathed in deep breaths, trying to steady himself, letting out a squeak as he felt a slightly cool finger rub at his hole. 

There was an improbably laugh chuffed behind him, “Easy, baby,” John said, his finger still circling Alex’s entrance, tip barely pressing in before it drew away. More lube was added before Alex felt a single finger slip into him. He winced slightly, the drag of rubber was impersonal inside him but John twisted his finger just so and Alex melted, with a soft groan, head hanging down. 

One finger became two, more lube was added, John’s free hand rubbing circles against Alex’s lower back, peppering little kisses there, murmuring words of encouragement. Alex was getting a little impatient, they had done this before, this was normal for them, John was always very careful with him before he fucked him, making sure Alex was open and ready, so this was nothing new. 

A third finger slid inside and Alex arched back into John’s touch. Lube was dripping down his thighs now, and he briefly thought that it was a good thing that he had put a towel down before they had started, lube was a bitch to get out of fabric. Three fingers stayed for a long time, twisting, and thrusting easily, rubbing his prostate, making him see stars, low moans falling from his lips steadily, his cock leaking precome, arms trembling with the effort to keep himself up. “John, please, I want you inside me,” he begged, voice low and wrecked. 

An undignified whine escaped him as John drew away, but it was replaced with a moan as yet more lube was dripped on him, and he felt John’s hand return, the press of a fourth finger making his breath catch in his throat. They had never done this, this was new, this was- oh god this was amazing, John’s four fingers sliding into him, stopping and starting, little pulses, sinking into him with each movement, stopping when Alex gasped out little pained noises, continuing at Alex’s low moans. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes, his body trembling with effort to not press back into John, mind full of white noise. He was so full, it was like he had never felt like this in his life. 

“Shit, baby, look at you,” John’s voice behind him was just as wrecked as Alex felt, “Look how good you take me, oh baby, look at you, all stretched out for me. How does it feel, baby? Hmm, feel so good, feel so full of me? Fuck, Alex.” John bite off a moan as Alex clenched around his hand, arching his back, his own moan low and long and wrecked. A strong hand settled on his back, long fingers insistent as they pressed into his skin. “Baby, stop, don’t move, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Alex stopped moving at the warning in John’s voice. It wasn’t often that John got that tone, but when he did Alex knew he needed to listen, but it wasn’t without of whine, as Alex relaxed, body still trembling with the effort it took to keep himself up. Another low moan was wrenched from Alex as he felt John slip into him up to the last knuckle, his thumb pressing against his entrance. He could feel the tears in his eyes now, demanding to be released. His skin felt too small, everything too much. 

Those long amazing fingers inside him, he was so full, his body one trembling mess as he made incoherent sounds of pleasure as John began thrusting his four fingers in and out of him gently. Alex was crying now, tears falling from clenched eyes, moans falling from parted lips, arms unable to hold him up, and he let himself collapse onto the bed, hips only held up by John’s strong hand. 

Behind him John was talking, his words low and filthy as he twisted and spread his fingers. Alex could feel his gaze on him, those intense green eyes watching his own hand slide in and out of Alex’s body, and Alex couldn’t stop the shuddering moan that went through him at the thought of what it must look like. 

“You look amazing, baby, you look like a vision,” John was saying, “You are amazing, I love you so much, you’re taking me so well, so good for me, so very good for me. God, you’re so tight, the way you feel, fuck, Alex.” A hot hiss was pressed to the back of his neck, tongue tracing down the ridges of his spine before John spoke again, “Do you want more?” 

The thought of John’s whole hand inside him made Alex moan, cock giving a little twitch at the thought. John kissed his lower back, breath hot against his skin, before he slowly slide his hand out, Alex whining at the loss. He felt so empty suddenly, he could feel his body gaping with the emptiness. He wasn’t empty for long as more lube was added, those four fingers sliding back into him slowly, this time past the last knuckle, John’s thumb tucked up into his palm. Alex let out a little cry as the widest part of John’s hand slowly breached him, John’s free hand stroking down his side, petting him gently, making shhing noises at him. It wasn’t long before Alex felt John slide into him completely, the widest part of his hand inside him, his body closing around John’s narrower wrist. 

There was a buzzing in Alex’s head. He felt like he was floating, everything around him white and hazy. He wanted to move, but he didn’t dare, he had never felt like this before, he was so full, an incessant pressure against his prostate sending sparks of pleasure rippling through his body. John’s whole hand was inside him. John’s hand. His whole hand. Fuck. He moaned, feeling his body trembling around John. 

Lips pressed to Alex’s lower back again, “Oh baby, I wish I could take a picture of how amazing you look right now, shit, Alex, you take me so well, fuck.” John’s voice sounded far off and slightly tinny through the buzzing in Alex’s head, but he moaned at the words none the less. 

John rocked his hand in little motions, drawing moans from Alex, tears leaking from his eyes steadily now, John’s free hand stroking his cock now, thumbing at the head, smearing precome. He was still talking, utter filth spilling from his lips, and Alex could feel his orgasm sneak up on him, body going tight, clenching around John’s hand inside him -fuck his  _ hand _ inside him- before crying out, letting himself shake apart. Lights flashing behind his eyes, it felt like he was being electrocuted, body overwhelmed with sensation. 

“Shh, baby, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you did so good for me, so good, you look so pretty for me,” John was whispering endearments against his skin, holding him with his free hand, his other hand still inside him. And suddenly it was too much, Alex could feel his breathing coming hard now, that post orgasmic glow disappearing into pain. 

“John, too…. Too much,” he gasped out, face scrunched up in almost pain. There was too much of John in him, and he was always over sensitive after he came, and John’s hand was suddenly just too much. 

John kissed his overheated skin again, propping himself up, whispering soft words to him again, “Okay, sweetie, hold on, I don’t want to hurt you, I know, baby, I know it hurts, shhhh,” as he drew his hand slowly from Alex, pausing slightly at Alex’s little pained cries, before his was suddenly free of Alex’s body. Alex let himself collapse onto the bed, body finally giving up, as soon as he felt John slip free of him. He felt empty, he felt cold and like he didn’t know how he would be able to accept this as normal, not after having John inside him. 

He must have drifted off for a few moments because next thing he knew John was wrapping his strong arms around him, holding him close to his chest, the back of his thighs were damp with water where John must have cleaned him up. Alex sighed happily and let himself be pulled into John’s embrace. “John,” he murmured sleepily. 

“Are you okay?” John’s voice was soft and worried laced it’s tone. 

Alex forced his eyes open to meet John’s worried eyes, and he gave him a sleepy smile, “Yeah, I’m great,” he paused for a second, swallowing, “Sorry I freaked out at the end, I just,” 

John shook his head, “It’s okay, you didn’t freak out, you had my whole hand inside you, Alex, that was the most intense thing I have ever done in my life, I can only image how you feel.” 

Another sleepy sigh was Alex’s response, pressing himself up against John, molding his body to his boyfriend’s. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to John’s bare chest. He felt more than heard John’s answering chuckle, and reply of “love you”. He let his hands ghost over freckle dusted skin, kissing every inch of skin he could reach without having to move. In fact he didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. 

John was still hard against his hip as he shifted to lay half on top of the other man, Alex sighed into John’s skin, “John,” he breathed, wrapping his fingers around the other man gently. 

“Fuck, you don’t have to, Alex,” John gasped out as Alex started stroking him, quick and dirty, using his own precome to ease the motion. Alex kept pressing kisses to John’s skin, nipping and sucking on some spots, even as John arched up into him, breathless little moans falling from his lips. 

“Next time, I want both of your hands inside me,” Alex breathed in John’s ear. John’s body went tense under his hands eyes flying open as he came all over his own stomach and Alex’s hand. He was still breathing hard as Alex was licking his skin clean, green eyes wide with something Alex couldn’t identify before tossing an arm over his face. 

He groaned, “Fuck, Alex, you can’t say shit like that.” 

Alex chuckled, nuzzling back into John’s chest, curling around him like a happy kitten, hmming in contentment, “Or it’s only fair to see how pretty you’d look with me inside you,” Alex teased, rolling a nipple between his fingers idly. 

“Shit, Jesus, Alex, give me like twenty minutes and a Redbull, fuck,” John laughed, those long fingers playing with Alex’s hair, and Alex felt himself shiver. Those same fingers that had just spread him open, filled him up more than ever before, left him wanting more, and he could feel his hole flutter a little at the thought. 

“Next time,” he said through a yawn, letting his eyes fall closed. John’s huff of laughter and the gentle “Next time” was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
